


First snow

by wonderwrath



Series: Supercorp - Family [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara being a dork, Married Life, Snowball Fight, family life, supercorp fluff, that video with the snow and the guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwrath/pseuds/wonderwrath
Summary: Little one shot coming from this post:clickorKara is the first one to wake up by the sight of the first snow, deciding to surprise her family by being her goofy self - a good morning message written in snow.





	First snow

**Author's Note:**

> We had the first snow in London two days ago, so I had to.

Lena was curled up on Kara’s side. The blonde remembered how she put her ice cold feet against her legs the night before, to warm up, calling Kara her personal heater. During the summer time Kara got pushed away when she came too close and now Lena couldn’t even get enough of her body heat. The Kryptonian didn’t mind, she loved nothing more than falling asleep with her wife in her arms, her dark locks spread out across the pillow, nose nuzzling close to the crock of her neck. Now Lena was pushed away, with a tiny body taking her place, holding onto Kara with her dear life. It was normal to wake up to at least one of their offspring’s, but it usually was their youngest one. The blonde woke up, a smile across her lips, Lily laying on top of her, one hand on Lena’s face, with her wife’s feet still touching her leg. It was one of those moments when Kara just wanted to close her eyes and enjoy the moment, but getting used as pillow and bed at once by her wife and daughter was not the most comfortable thing. She needed to get up, needed to stretch for a bit and then she would come back, it was Sunday after all.

As she pushed Lily to her wife, putting her carefully under the cover to not wake her up, she realised that something was different outside. It took a while till Kara realised that it was snowing. _The first snow._ She couldn’t stop herself, she made a squeaky noise and clapped her hands, telling herself to be quiet, but neither Lena nor her daughter moved one inch. Part of Kara wanted to drag them outside, but Lena never slept enough, so she decided to sneak out, get her boots and coat, find some gloves and a beanie, and go outside. The boys and even the dog didn’t care about her activities.

She was in her sushi pyjama bottoms, didn’t even bother to put on her glasses, but Kara couldn’t care less. There was always something fascinating about snow. There was none on krypton and she had a deep love for the white crystals since the first time she saw it all those years ago. Kara had an idea and before she realised it, she was on our way to the garden.

* * *

 

Lena woke up when she realised that the blonde hair in her bed did not belong to her wife. No wonder why she was so cold. How dare Kara to leave her alone? Lily was just as affectionate but not as warm. She needed her personal heater; she was not ready to get up so early in the morning. It was Sunday and Kara always said that Sundays are for lay ins and family time.

“Kara?”

She carefully got up, wrapping her daughter up in their big duvet, before she put her slippers on and try to find the warmest cardigan Kara had. Lena checked on the boys, before she walked through their house, trying to find her wife. Surprisingly enough, she wasn’t in the kitchen.

“Kara?”

And then she saw her, jumping around in the garden. Of course she was outside, Lena knew about Kara’s love for snow but this was new. Kara just finished the last g for morning, looking at her work, before she jumped across every letter, stopping at M, while Lena was in tears, laughing and crying at the same time. She was recording the morning cuteness, while shaking her head in disbelief. God, sometimes she forgot what a dork her wife was. Kara could just use her heat vision, fly or float, but she jumped around like any human being, barely balancing herself. She wrote _Good Morning_ , with five little bodies that probably meant to be her with Kara and their three kids, but Kara didn’t seem happy with it. She jumped across the letters, before Lena saw her nod, starting to draw a heart in the snow. Lena grabbed her coat, before she headed outside. Kara threw a snowball across the garden and got hit by one as well.

“Hey!” She turned around, seeing her wife with a teasing smile standing behind her.

“Hi to yourself stranger, having fun there?” Lena wiped her tears away, so Kara wouldn’t be worried about it.

“It’s the first snow Lena, look at it.” Kara eyes were glowing and Lena could never get over the fact how excited she got over the simplest things in life.

“Oh I saw you. You adorable you know that?” And she was so in love with her my god, if it would not be so cold she would place kisses all over her face.

“Maybe a little bit.” Kara looked adorable in her pyjama bottoms, with her bright beanie on top, blonde hairr over her shoulders.

“Come here.”

Lena was freezing; the only thing that could warm her up was standing right in front of her. Kara jumped closer, getting pulled in the second she was in reach. Warm lips meet Lena’s, ice cold hands getting comfortable on the blondes neck.

“I missed you.” She whispered against pink, soft lips, not moving on step away from Kara.

“You only missed my body heat.”

“Same difference.”

“Uh huh.”

She had Kara’s beanie over her messy hair before she realised, her wife’s gloves in her hand aswell, blue eyes giving her a playful look.

“Don’t think I let you get away that easily Misses Luthor, I didn’t even see you coming and you took advantage of me.”

“You shouldn’t let your guard down that easily; always watch your back sweetheart.”

Before Kara could take revenge, she saw sleepy blue eyes instead of playful green ones.

“Mummy?” Lena turned around, feeling how her heart almost exploded by the sight of her half asleep daughter.

“Lily it’s snowing.” Kara run inside, picking her up, before Lily joined her wife’s excitement. Lena was glad that Kara was fast enough to carry her inside to get changed, because Lily was as eager as her Kryptonian mum an would ran outside barefoot in her pyjamas, but Kara wrapped her up, already forming snowballs for their upcoming snowball fight.

“Oh I see how this goes, let me get the boys. Let’s have fair fight.”

“Fair huh? Three against two?” Kara stood right in front of her; her tall, very attractive wife, looking right at her and Lena tried so hard to tell her knees not to give in.

“We both know that you don’t count as one.” She used her powers sometimes and Lena knew about it very well.

“I am not sure if I should take this as a compliment.”

“Whatever pleases you.” And there it was that smile that made Kara follow her like a little puppy. Two can play that game.

Lena walked inside, with Kara following every step she took.

“Hey Luthor?” The brunette stopped in her tracks, to be greeted by the most intense look in ocean blue eyes. Kara let her hand run through her long blonde hair and Lena wasn’t sure, why there weren’t in bed right now.

“Yeah?” Was all Lena could say, without losing her integrity.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me!  
> [My tumblr](https://wonderwrath.tumblr.com/)


End file.
